kitty_vs_dulcineafandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty vs Dulcinea
Who do you rather? And why! This page is dedicated for your opinions! So you can and information, or comments below! Who is the ideal and romantic partner for Puss? Is Kitty, Puss's true love? Or Dulcinea? Kitty is described as puss's true love, and the only cat puss ever loved, dulcinea is describe as puss's first love. From the moment Puss met Dulcinea, he developed an attraction to her. He saw her as a beautiful woman out of her element while she was shopping at the Thieves' Market. He immediately helped her when she was being harassed by bandits. He even followed her to ensure she was safe. He often compliments her, calling her beautiful and doing kind gestures for her. While he is a self proclaimed 'ladies man' and a flirt, he seems to have strong feelings for Dulcinea, often trying to protect her and often valuing her opinion over most others. When he asked Dulcinea to dance with him he said 'May I have this dance?' and politely bowed. Puss believed that kitty was an kindred spirit, and a beautiful women. He was impressed by her skills and often flirted with her, but respected her. When there was danger his first reaction was to protect her. He knew that she had a good heart and that she didn't just care for gold, and forgave her quickly for coming back for him. When he asked kitty to dance he said 'You me?' and kitty replied 'me?' and puss said 'yeah baby!' As he danced with kitty,kitty told him 'I know you have quite the reputation for the ladies', he replied 'but that was before I met you!' and flirted with kitty, he the dipped Kitty and tried to kiss her, but was interrupted by humpty, he than asked kitty if they could go there separate ways together. You can right your ideas or information here! or comment. Most people like Kitty i get why, but tell me! did she ever give up everything she has for him? Sure people hate Dulcinea, Yes, Kitty did give up everything she has for Puss. Kitty gave up her freedom, riches and fame for Puss, if she never went back to save him (because she knew she loved him,) she could of became famous and rich and not an outlaw! Dulcinea's job as a Tulpa was done, she could of just went back in time with everyone else and not remember him and everything would be the same, but she went with puss, and there was another dulcinea there anyway, If kitty never went back for puss she would of been rich and famous and not an outlaw, but kitty choose puss over gold and fame, dulcinea choose puss over living in a hidden world and not remembering him. so who had a more powerful and life changing decision?, Dulcinea is a loving and caring cat who cares for everything. Her choice was memory's and being with puss or no memory of him and everything being back to normal. Kitty said she cared more about the score and gold but later realized she care about Puss more then gold and anything She even told him! And called him handsome, her choose was gold and fame or puss, even though she cares about gold she choose him. Dulcinea liked puss from the very start dulcinea and she is one to fall or befriend someone so easily she probably never deeply liked/loved puss. it's probably in her head that she likes everyone including puss Kitty did not like puss from the very start and was playing hard to get, but she learned to love and trust him and deeply likes him. How will the series add up to the movie, who will puss officially end up with? The directors said that the series is set before the movie so the series will have to some how sum up to the movie. But what happens to dulcinea? And who will be in the new movie? Should Puss and Kitty have there happily ever after or dulcinea and puss? Trivia * When Puss asked Dulcinea to dance, he said: 'May I have this dance?' and politely bowed. * When Puss asked Kitty to dance, he said: 'You, me?' and tried to kiss her when they were dancing. * The series is set before the movie. * It is believed that Puss and Dulcinea have become a couple at the end. * Puss and Kitty became a couple at the end of the movie. * Puss and Dulcinea have a shallow relationship. * When Puss was taken to jail, Kitty was about to cry. * Kitty told Puss she cared more about him than gold. * Dulcinea gave up going back in time and living in her town, so she could be with Puss. * Kitty gave up riches, fame, and a cleared name (not wanted by the law) so she could be with Puss. * Dulcinea kissed Puss on the cheek two times. * Kitty properly kissed Puss once and it would have been two if Humpty didn't get in the way! Kitty and Puss Puss and Kitty teamwork.jpg 13.jpg 32.jpg 16..gif 15.png 18.png 17.png 19.png 20.jpg 21.png 22.png 23.png 25.gif 24.gif 27.png 26.png 29.png 30.jpg 31.gif Dulcinea and Puss Puss and dulcinea nose kiss by sonamyfire-davdcgh.png Puss-in-boots-s6.jpg Delete.jpg Rose.jpg A.jpg Tumblr p7uwxlct2V1reahpvo1 400.gif Tumblr p3jnspTA4t1rx202ko3 500.png Puss-in-boots-s6.jpg PIB S6E9 NotADate.jpg Lmao.jpg Dulc.gif Category:Female Characters Category:Cats Category:Kitty vs Dulcinea Category:Dulcinea